


Summer Heat

by YUKlNE (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Milk, Summer, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YUKlNE
Summary: "God damn it, Sasuke."A hot day at the Uchiha resident.





	

Shikamaru flopped onto the floor beneath him, his shirt rolling up to reveal his toned stomach as he put his hand over his forehead.

"I feel like I should be jealous of you not ever getting sunburned, Sasuke." 

A small laugh was heard, and Sasuke flopped onto the floor beside him.

"Want some milk?" 

"Why specifically milk?"

"Because that's the only thing we got."

"...God damn it Sasuke."

Sasuke snickered.

"Shut up."

"But I didn't say anything."

"You're acting out of character, Sasuke. It's weird."

"I-..what."

"Just buy some cake or something, Sasuke. I'm starving."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sasuke once again let out a small laugh, and slowly linked his fingers with Shikamaru. 

Turning his head, Shikamaru saw the happiness etched on Sasuke's face, and couldn't help but squeeze Sasuke's hand in comfort.

Sasuke turned his head and looked back at his husband.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> i should be sleeping and i have school tomorrow. i'm sure this probably will be happening again


End file.
